United Kingdom
|OESC apps = 5 (4 finals) |OESC first = 01 |OESC last = |OESC best = 4th: #45 |OESC worst = 14th SF: 02 |OESC site = http://ownesc.weebly.com/ }}United Kingdom has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 5 times, debuting in the first contest, with their best position being 4th, achieving this at the OESC #45 contest. United Kingdom withdrew from Own Eurovision Song Contest due to the separation of England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales, which debuted one by one in the further editions of the contest. In the Own Eurovision Song Contest 45 United Kingdom got united and came back to the contest again. Contestants ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete : Did not qualify from the quarter-final : Withdrawn or Disqualified History of the United Kingdom in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 At the first edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, the United Kingdom was represented by Charlene Soraia with her song "Wherever you will go". UK qualified to the final, and got the fifteenth place at the grand final with 60 points. Own Eurovision Song Contest 2 At the second edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, the United Kingdom was represented by Alex Clare with his song "Too Close". The country got the forteenth place with only 20 points, not enough to pass to the final. This is the country's worst result so far. Own Eurovision Song Contest 3' - The split At the third edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest the country decided to split into four independent countries: England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 45' - The unification After so many editions, the United Kingdom got again united after BBC's preferences and goverment's opinion, as one country. A new head of delegation was chosen and the country would start to work formally as one again since the start of the forty-fifth edition. The chosen act from the national selection "X Factor UK" was declared Estelle, with her song "Conqueror". She won the show letting at the second place M.O, and getting the ticked for Poland. Estelle won the semi final with 120 points, while she performed ''18th in the final and got the 4th place with 155 points. This is the country's best result so far. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 46' After the successful placing Estelle received, the United Kingdom would be in the Big 6, for the very first time. In October 2016, it was announced by BBC, that the person who would represent the nation, would be a former winner of Own Eurovision Song Contest, Ellie Goulding. Later it was revealed that the song she would sing on stage would be "Still Falling For You".It was announced that the British nation would be on the stage on position No. 19 after Italy and before Slovakia. After the last voter it was announced that United Kingdom finished 9th with 124 points, tied with Israel. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 47' After the successful placing Ellie Goulding brought for the British nation, the country gained much publicity from the public and from established artists. So it was decided that they would choose once again their entry through a national selection. A new way to select their entrant was the new national selection called 'The Brit Method'. On 26 of February,2017, Darline were declared as the winners, with their song "Fall Deep" which won, both juries and televoting. On April 10,2017, it was announced that the British nation would perform 8th at the second semi final after France and before Belgium. The country qualified to the grand final, and was drawn to perform at the second half for once again and place No. 17, after Germany and before Morocco. Draw history United Kingdom has so far competed in a total of eight shows ‒ four semi-finals and four finals. The country has never competed in the Quarter Final so far. The country is mostly allocated in the second halves of the draws in the finals and in the first halves of the draws in the semi finals. Only the first edition's act performed at the first semi final. The only male act who competed so far is the only non qualification of the country. Voting history Since the 45th edition, United Kingdom's voting history is as follows: Spokespersons announcing the British points live at Cairo]] 12 points United Kingdom has given the maximum points to the following songs. {| class="sortable wikitable" |- ! Ed ! Host ! Final ! SF ! Semifinal |- |#01 | Chișinău | "Elementi i 5-të" |align=center| 1 | "Non è l'inferno" |- |#02 | Stockholm | "Young" |align=center| 2 | "Young" |- |#03 | colspan="6" style="background: #D8D8D8; color: grey; vertical-align: middle; text-align:center;" | Did not compete until #44 because of splitting |- |#45 | Gdańsk-Sopot | "Seule (Amour perdu)" | align=center|2 | "Sekunde" |- |#46 | Cairo | "Cevapsız Çınlama" | align=center|2 | "Circles" |- |#47 | St. Petersburg | TBA | align=center|2 | TBA |- Category:Countries in OESC